Broken Heart
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: what happens when Rin's whole world crashes down after a single incident?
1. Chapter 1

Rin was happily twirling in a circle, She had just finished picking flowers for her lord, She hoped for many years now that he would return and Kagome had told her she received a letter stating he was on his way. Rin sat and formed the flowers into a heart, hoping he would accept her traveling again. She sank down in silence, 'what if he has a mate that travels?' she thought. She forced the thought away and decided to sing her favorite song that she had heard from Kagome's cd.

" **Days in blue**

 **And nights in fever**

 **Fall in Chinatown**

 **Flames and light**

 **A silent fire**

 **Not a single sound**

 **Who used to cry for love**

 **Time and time again**

 **I used to cry for some love tonight"**

Rin twirled as she did not notice Sesshomaru in the shadows of the trees watching her and listening to her. 'she has changed much in the years away from me' he thought, he admitted to himself she aged well for a human.

" **and we'll be together**

 **With a little luck a little luck**

 **We'll be coming out of the dark**

 **Say you will**

 **Say you'll come**

 **Night is cold**

 **And moon is flashing**

 **In a lonesome dance**

 **I don't care**

 **Cause you're beside me**

 **I can take my chance**

 **Its like a wave**

 **that touched my skin**

 **and I'll let you stay**

 **we'll be together"**

Sesshomaru stepped on a twig purposely to let her know someone was there, she stopped and whirled around, her eyes lighting up at his figure walking towards her. "MY LORD!" She yelled as she ran up to him and dropped her head down in respect for her lord. Sesshomaru tilted her face upwards, meeting her eyes.

"Rin, it has been many years. You are well I trust?" He asked, Rin nodded and handed him the flower heart, which Sesshomaru accepted with grace and tucked it within the confines of his hankimono. He walked with her as he followed her direction deeper into the forest. She stopped at the waterfall that broke off into a stream, the trickling of it peaceful.

"Are you staying long my Lord?" Rin asked as she reached into her pack and withdrew a ladle used for water, she scooped up some of the water and handed it to her lord as he took it and sipped from it. Handing it back to her, he watched as she took water for herself.

"I have brought you gifts Rin." He said as he withdrew 2 packages from his hankimono, opposite to the side he placed her flower heart. Rin accepted them and opened then carefully. Her eyes widening as she removed a pair of Geta from the wrapping, she set them down and opened the other one, releasing a gasp as she lifted a navy blue kimono with a matching obi sash with it. She set it back on the packaging and bowed before her lord.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I am grateful you thought of me in your travels" Sesshomaru again, lifted her head up and motioned for her to sit with him, Rin carefully packed her gifts away and moved to sit near him. "What is it my Lord?"

"Rin, I have left you here since you were small, you are now 18 and fully able to decide for yourself. Do you wish to rejoin me, or do you wish to remain here and live a normal life with these humans?" he asked softly. Rin smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, she knew her answer and wished for years to be able to tell him.

"I wish to rejoin you my Lord, that was always my wish." She stated, smiling as he cupped her cheek gently. Rin turned her gaze when she heard snapping twigs before a loud annoying voice pierced the serenity of their reunion.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken called out, Rin giggled, he was always being left behind. Sesshomaru watched her face before giving a small smile. 'She will become this Sesshomaru's mate in due time' he thought to himself before Jaken burst into the opening. "RIN!

Jaken watched as Rin and Sesshomaru's faces kept inching closer so he made a hasty retreat. Hearing Jaken's squawk made Sesshomaru turn his head, "we should get going Rin" he held a hand out as she took it, walking with him. Rin tripped over an upturned root, meeting his gaze as he caught her in his arms. His lips claiming hers instantly. **(listen to Heart by heart from chorus at 2:43)** Rin's arms circled around his neck as she molded her body to his own. Sesshomaru slowly pulled back, breathing slightly heavy, She placed her hand above his heart and smiled.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away after releasing her, 'What kind of mate will she make?' he thought to himself, only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's kinda crazy baby**

 **How I remember things, like where you came from and how you had nothing**

 **I went and made you fly**

 **Put extras on your ride (didn't miss a birthday now you can't even remember mine)**

 **You made it clear you wasn't down for me**

 **Love made me blind baby, but now I see**

 **You had things up your sleeve, didn't even lie to me I even heard it from your family**

Rin sat under the tree in the garden at the western palace. She had been Sesshomaru's mate for only a few years now, and already she felt the strain of their bond. He would always wait till her heart was bordering on pain before he would come to claim her, he would keep her room at the furthest end of the palace, far away from his own rooms. However, she knew it was more for him, preventing her from knowing the harem he kept by his rooms for him to take at any given time. She was only in his bed once and after that she was sent to the room she has now.

 **How could you let someone lay where I laid**

 **How could you give em everything that we made**

 **How could you call em all the names that you used to call me**

 **How could you how could you just forget about me**

 **How could you teach em all the things I taught you**

 **How could you put em up to the ghetto Kama sutra**

 **How could you put me in the back and give her the front seat**

 **How could you how could you just forget about me**

Rin wiped her eyes, and stood, she looked at the tree and smiled her appreciation at Bokuseno before she went into her room to pack a few things. 'If he can't treat me like I am his mate, then I will cease being one.' She thought to herself 'I refuse to be forced into a mold of her to suit his whims' she thought, swiftly picking up the pace before he caught on to her emotions.

 **You must be out your mind**

 **You got a lot of nerve (to think I'm gonna chill after all the stuff I heard)**

 **I damn near carried you**

 **I could have married you**

 **Good thing I found out before I got that 7 karat from you**

 **I know you're sick about, the way I found you out**

 **Go ahead and pack it out I hope she's got room in her heart**

 **You should have thought of me before you hopped in the sheets**

 **Damn I can't believe that you did this to me**

 **How could you let someone lay where I laid**

 **How could you give em everything that we made**

 **How could you call em all the names that you used to call me**

 **How could you how could you just forget about me**

 **How could you teach em all the things I taught you**

 **How could you put em up to the ghetto Kama sutra**

 **How could you put me in the back and give her the front seat**

 **How could you how could you just forget about me**

Rin zipped her case up and snuck out of the palace and went straight for Ah-Un. After he grabbed her case by the handle in his mouth, she climbed onto him before he took off into the sky for her new home. After several hours of flying he finally landed, Kagome frowned while Inuyasha carefully took her sleeping body from the dragon. "Damn, what did he do to her? Damn bastard, he broke her heart Kagome" he muttered.

"Just carry her inside, I will get her bag Inuyasha." Kagome said softly while she took her bag and thanked Ah-Un, watching when he flew off. She sighed and followed Inuyasha in, she set the bag down next to Rin and curtained off the area. "I wonder what he did to her, she bears his mark yet no more than that. I thought you said that all mates were required to stay by their female at all times"

Rin sat up as she watched the silhouettes of Inuyasha and Kagome, hearing them talk in hushed tones, she sighed softly as she watched them step outside. Her mind turned to Sesshomaru as her knees were pulled into her arms, chin on her knees.

She pressed play on the mp3 that Kagome had given her and her eyes widened at the song that played. She immediately thought of Her lord and all he has done to her.

" **When you feel it in your body**

 **You found somebody who makes you change your ways**

 **Like hanging with your crew**

 **Said you act like you're ready**

 **But you don't really know**

 **And everything in your past you wanna let it go**

 **I've been there, done it, messed around**

 **And after all that this is what I found**

 **Nobody wants to be alone**

 **If you're touched by the words in this song**

 **Then baby**

 **You got it you got it bad**

 **When you're on the phone**

 **Hang up then you call right back**

 **You got it you got it bad**

 **If you miss a day without your friend**

 **Your whole life's off track**

 **You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**

 **You don't wanna have fun**

 **It's all you think about**

 **You got it bad when you're out with someone**

 **But you keep on thinking about somebody else you got it bad"**

Rin skipped the song as a fresh pang of hurt filled her heart, yet the next song wasn't much better yet she listened to it because she knew it made sense to her situation, little did she know, Sesshomaru was in her room listening to the same song while his fingertips caressed her sheets.

" **sometimes a man has to choose**

 **And do something he doesn't wanna do**

 **Do I live my life with you as my wife**

 **Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream**

 **I gotta do this for me**

 **Cause if I don't I'll probably regret it**

 **But if I do I'll probably regret it**

 **How do I cope**

 **How do you cope when**

 **The one you love is with somebody else**

 **And there's nothing you can do about it**

 **How do you deal with**

 **The fact that you had a chance**

 **But you chose to turn away for your career**

 **I gotta take it though it's heart breaking**

 **It's something that I had to do**

 **But nobody said that it would hurt so bad**

 **So how do I live, how do I deal without you"**

Sesshomaru sat on her bed and lifted a pillow, he could still smell her scent as he laid down with the pillow curled into his arms. He was trying to ease the pain in his heart and nothing was working, He had to have her back. After summoning Jaken and telling him to send away the demonesses and clean out the rooms and refurnish them for Rin he set about finding her.

" **It's killing to me to know**

 **That your heart's with me**

 **But you're with him cause I chose to be**

 **In this industry**

 **Money, shows, along with luxury and pain**

 **Is all you see when you think about it**

 **But this is the life that I was given**

 **So I have to live it to the fullest**

 **But how do I deal in the meantime without you**

 **How do you cope when**

 **The one you love is with somebody else**

 **And there's nothing you can do about it**

 **How do you deal with**

 **The fact that you had a chance**

 **But you chose to turn away for your career**

 **I gotta take it though it's heart breaking**

 **It's something that I had to do**

 **But nobody said that it would hurt so bad**

 **So how do I live, how do I deal without you**

 **How do you deal when you can't be with**

 **The one you love but the one you love is**

 **With somebody else**

 **What do you do when she don't love him**

 **But she loves me and she just can't stand loving you far away**

 **You just deal with it deal with it**

 **I don't wanna have to live with it**

 **You just deal with it deal with it**

 **No no no**

 **You just deal with it deal with it**

 **I just don't want nobody else lovin you**

 **Just deal with it deal with it**

 **I don't want nobody else loving me**

Sesshomaru stopped outside Inuyasha's hut, the scent of Rin was strong from within, as he neared the flap he jumped back seconds before Tetsusaiga came crashing down. "Bastard, stay away from her, Rin came to us to help forget you. Kagome has gone looking for the herbs to make her forget ever meeting you, once that is done, she will live a happier life" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You would make my mate forget my existence? Do you know what that would do to her? How to explain her body is in excruciating pain from not being near me if she can no longer remember me" he stated coolly, Inuyasha growled before lowering his sword.

"It is better than what you are doing to her now, how many times Sesshomaru? How many demonesses has she caught in your room? The sounds of rutting emanating from within, knowing that it was HER you should have been claiming and yet you stuck her at the opposite end of the palace out of sheer spite of her humanity. Damn, and I thought you could sink no lower" Inuyasha said, even he had more respect for Kagome than that.

Sesshomaru snarled, "out of the way Half Breed. You are standing between me and my mate and that is a dangerous position for you" Kagome set her basket down and drew an arrow in her bow aiming for Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you cannot take her back with you. She told me everything. How could you?" Kagome said, Inuyasha merely looked at her, Rin refused to tell even him due to the fact he was Sesshomaru's brother. "You weren't here, to peel her body from the sleeping mats because she refused to eat, she thought it would be easier for YOU if she wasted away and died and spared you the humiliation of a human in your palace." She angrily let go of the arrow, relishing in the yelp he made when it struck his shoulder.

Kagome's eyes widened, he could have dodged it and yet he let it hit him on purpose. Inuyasha noticed also because he stepped in front of Kagome. "Go see to Rin, hold off on giving her the herbs, get her to eat first" Kagome nodded before picking up the basket and entering the hut. He watched as Sesshomaru yanked the arrow out with ease and tossed it down.

He watched as Kagome carried Rin out and Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock at how thin and fragile she was. 'She truly was trying to starve herself to death' he thought. Kagome set her on the ground before Sesshomaru before grabbing Inuyasha and pulling him into the hut. Sesshomaru picked her up carefully and carried her to a grove only he knew about.

He set her down on the moss and nuzzled her neck gently. Rin looked at him and tried to smile, wincing in pain. "Easy Rin. There is a way I can save you but you must desire it, I will not force you" she met his eyes and waited for him to continue. "I can remark you and in doing so it will turn you into a demon youkai like me" he said, his voice breaking as he struggled to not cry.

Rin lifted her finger and drew a kanji symbol reply in the dirt. Sesshomaru looked at the word and immediately sank his canines into her neck, reclaiming her. Rin arched her back as the pain of his youkai blood coursed through her killing her human cells off. She thrashed around while he held her as tight as possible to prevent harm to her body, within seconds, her body stilled and collapsed onto the moss. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and lay next to her, he brushed her hair from her face.

He watched as her hair started turning silver and her skin turned more pale like his. He knew when her eyes opened, they would be amber like his also and she would be beautiful. 'How could I not have seen it, her beauty and strength' he thought as realization hit him that he would make it up to her when she transformed, everything he did wrong, she would have her revenge on him if she wanted it, he would take it if it meant he could make up to her for his wrongs.

He looked at the setting sun and decided to sleep since her transformation would not finish till sunrise. He pulled her close and curled an arm around her tightly as he fell into a deep sleep beside her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru woke slowly, looking at Rin as she still slept peacefully. Her hair had grown more volume to it, black streaks among her dark brown hair. Her skin, as pale as the moonlight he so enjoyed, her fingers as dainty as the flowers she used to pick for his floral crowns as a child. His fingertips caressed her cheeks gently, his eyes watching as her own eyes fluttered open revealing deep, beautiful amber irises as sharp as his own. "Rin, you are so beautiful right now" he whispered.

Rin felt his hand slide along her cheek before sliding her own hand up his chest to caress his face, experiencing things as a youkai for the first time. Sesshomaru grasped her hand and nuzzled his face into it before kissing the palm of her hand. "Sesshomaru, Is this how you see? So clear and vibrant and everything so full of life?" she asked softly before looking around.

"Yes, as youkai, our eyes are sharper, they notice better detail than the human eye would. We experience things differently, see better, we can feel with our senses instead of relying on sight alone, and dog youkai like myself only take one mate in our lifetime. I have found mine Rin" he said, Rin's eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation.

"Why did your father have two then?" She asked, she knew that Inuyasha's mother was his father's second mate, if they only took one how did he have two? She always wondered that and now she pondered her abilities and how they could benefit her Lord.

"First of all, My mother was an arranged marriage to my father. She was not his intended mate, Izayoi was my father's mate. My mother was set up to marry him and he had not yet met Izayoi so he went into the marriage as it was best for both families at the time. I was already grown into age when that happened, my mother was unfazed by his dalliances with Izayoi and left of her own will." He said while Rin nuzzled into him, his fingers gliding along her arm and tracing patterns.

Rin stayed silent for a few minutes, biting her lip she leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru deeply, moaning when his arms wrapped around her, pinning her to his body. Rin knew his preference for doggy style and she knew why, being dog youkai it was instinct along with hearing it from his harem about his favored position. However, she also knew they didn't bear the title mate, which was her title.

Rin felt his hands unfasten the ties of her kimono, parting it to open her to his caresses. "You do know that I now will not need to hold back Rin? You are youkai and are able to handle my true form" he said softly, Rin met his eyes with determination before with a twinkle, she stood and shifted into a dog youkai as black as the midnight skies, she bore a crescent moon on her forehead.

Sesshomaru stood watching her, 'Absolutely beautiful my mate is' he thought to himself before shifting beside her. He turned to look at her only to find she took off running, he chuckled internally. She was adapting to the change perfectly. 'she is behaving exactly as a female dog youkai would' he thought before taking off after her. He stopped in the clearing as his ears perked up, straining for any sound of her whereabouts.

The sound of a yelp caught his attention immediately and had him running instantly. In seconds he barreled into a male wolf demon while slamming him off of Rin. He neared her and nuzzled her gently to reassure himself she was unharmed, upon seeing she was fine, he stood before her and lowered his head, growling menacingly.

The wolf growled in return and lunged at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru lifted his paw and slammed the wolf into the ground before leaning down and biting him clean in half, he lifted is head and looked at Rin cautiously. The darkened Lust in her eyes made it apparent her change was complete, only female dog youkai lusted after their mate when he killed for her.

He walked over and gripped the back of her neck in his teeth gently but firmly, Rin slowly lowered her body to the ground in submission. **'Lift your hips Mate'** he commanded in inu, Rin whined as she did as her alpha ordered, yelping in ecstasy when he sheathed himself inside her. His paw forced her hips to lift further while his thrusts lengthened and grew more frantic.

Rin felt her body shifting along the ground as his hips powerfully dominated hers. Rin felt her release coming to a pinnacle and she leaned her head back and nipped at his nose with a yip. Sesshomaru growled and gripped her neck in his teeth again before shoving his hips against her and pinning her to the ground. **'Bitch Don't ever snap at your alpha'** he growled in Inu, Rin growled before a particularly hard thrust un into her body stole the retort from her, making way for a soft whine.

His hips slammed into her without holding back, Rin howled when her release slammed through her body, trapped between the ground and Sesshomaru's thrusting body. Sesshomaru released her neck long enough to lift his head and release a victory howl as his own seed burst into his Mate's body. He leaned down on top of her as he swiftly knotted within her, Rin panted softly as her form slowly reverted back to human while he did the same.

He covered them with his kimono as it was larger and afforded her some modesty. "I fear we are stuck like this for some time Mate. Until I can soften enough to slip from you that is" Sesshomaru said as they maneuvered enough to face one another.

"I have one condition if I am to reside in the palace Sesshomaru…I want that harem GONE. Over with, disbanded and sent away. No more harem demonesses" Rin said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her in silence before he agreed to her request. It had been several hours until he softened and slid from her body.

He stopped getting dressed and gazed at Rin, "You have a pup Rin. I can smell him, it is a boy" he said softly. Rin smiled and rubbed her stomach gently. An Heir for her Lord, something none of the harem demonesses could ever give him.

"An heir for your empire my Lord?" she said teasingly. He chuckled and kissed her gently before rubbing her stomach also. Rin walked back to the palace with him in silence, she knew Ichianna was not going to take her dismissal easily. She had been in Sesshomaru's bed since Rin was a child and maintained that when he sent her to her own room and never bedded her again.

Rin smiled darkly, 'Until today' she thought. She had an advantage over Ichianna and would use it well. It was about time for her to see what the Lady of the West could do when wielding power. Sesshomaru walked to the room of harem demonesses and allowed Rin entry first before following her.

Sesshomaru informed them their services were no longer needed and they were to leave immediately and go wherever they wished to go. However, Ichianna glared at Rin. Rin could see why he liked Ichianna as his favorite, she was indeed quite beautiful. Ebony hair, black eyes as beautiful as the sky and a form as perfect as anything a lady of the west should have.

"Seriously Sesshomaru? You give me up for this pathetic excuse for life?" Ichianna sneered, Sesshomaru moved to enforce his decision but was removed from that option when Rin stepped forth and grasped Ichianna by the throat lifting her off the ground easily.

"I am Lady Of The West, YOUR Superior. Your Lord has given you an order and you WILL obey or I will rip you to shreds" Rin growled before dropping her to the ground. She turned to walk away and was rewarded with Ichianna slashing her side with her claws.

"Bitch you are NOT my superior. You are a pathetic human with no value. You are lower than a gnat" she snarled before lunging for Rin again, Rin was prepared as she grasped Ichianna's shoulders and kicked her over her into the entrance of the palace clearing. Rin shifted as she jumped over the ledge and landed on the ground.

' **You issued a challenge now Shift and meet your punishment'** Rin snarled in inu, she would not allow that challenge to go unanswered. Ichianna shifted into a pure white dog demon form and lunged at Rin, Rin felt her teeth grasp at her shoulder before sinking in making her yelp loudly.

Rin lowered her head and slammed it into her chest, shoving Ichianna off her, whining when a small chunk of her skin went with her. Rin lifted her head and sank her teeth into Ichianna's throat as she descended onto her form and bit down hard making Ichianna yelp.

Rin raised her paw and with a swift movement she took half of Ichianna's throat out with a single swipe. She dropped her lifeless body to the ground before shifting back, thankful when Sesshomaru's arms caught her upon falling. "I got you Mate, you won." He whispered. "See this mess is cleaned up and None will attend my mate tonight but me" he ordered.

The servants immediately rushed to see his will done as he carried her to their room. He lay her on his bed and carefully removed her kimono and tossed it to the ground. He walked into his bathroom and returned with a bowl of warm water, a small box and a cloth. He dipped the cloth into the water and carefully cleaned her wound.

Once he was satisfied of its condition, he opened the box and pulled out a small dagger. Cutting his hand he let his blood drip onto Rin's wound, watching as it closed up without a scar remaining. He wiped his hand off and Rin noticed his hand had already healed. "It will get easier, your healing is slow due to being a new youkai Rin. That is all" he said as he left to discard the cloth and water.

He returned and sat beside her and kissed her gently. "Sleep Rin. Your body needs the rest, None will be with you tonight except this Sesshomaru." He said as he moved to lay behind her, pulling her into his embrace. He knew she would be up in a few hours anyway and he would mate with her again to show her his strength. Sesshomaru kissed her temple gently, it was the dog demon way to use mating to show their mate their power and strength. None equaled him and Rin was his already.


End file.
